Abridon Rebellion
The Abridon Rebellion was a minor uprising on a small Agri-World known as Abridon initiated by the planet's ruling family, led by Marquis Valek Abridon, in 796.M41. The revolt was ultimately put down by the 88th Konig Armored Regiment in a short campaign. Prelude Following the death of Marquis Rallis Abridon, the Planetary Governor of Abridon and a former Administratum official, an investigation into his affairs by the Adeptus Arbites found that he had been corrupt and had been illegally amassing a large amount of resources. Those funds had found their way into the personal coffers of House Abridon back on their homeworld, greedily defended by Valek Abridon, his son and successor as Planetary Governor. The younger Abridon arrogantly believed that the resources were rightfully his. He ignored requests to answer for his father's crimes and summons by the Adeptus Arbites, and instead began preparing for defending his world and resources from attempts at reclaiming them. Eventually, an Arbitrator and a small Imperial Navy squadron being were deployed to Abridon to settle the matter, to be met with an armed response. It was not difficult for the Planetary Governor to sway his administration to his side, and he was able to secure the loyalty of the local Planetary Defense Force. The Imperials that arrived confirmed that the Marquis had risen in rebellion. The Navy squadron turned back and contacted its superiors, explaining the situation and asking for reinforcements. In response the Imperial Guard deployed the 88th Konig Armored Regiment to reclaim the planet from Marquis Abridon's treasonous forces. He began conscripting farmers and arming them with what weapons he had in order to fight off the impending assault, and had fortified the defenses of the planetary capital, Abridon City. The Rebellion Begins When the Marquis issued a broadcast proclaiming his revolt, during which he claimed that it was in response to "unjust treatment" by the Imperial government, some uprisings occurred by loyalist PDF units. However, the majority of the PDF sided with their Planetary Governor, and took part in quelling the loyalist insurgents. They fled into the country side to take shelter from the Governor's forces, which were mainly based around Abridon City, and awaited the arrival of the Imperial Guard. The 88th Konig Regiment, under Colonel Hugo von Meiningen, landed several kilometers outside of the capital near a smaller town in order to establish a foothold. The 88th Regiment's 1st Company—consisting of 12 Leman Russ tanks—was the first to disembark and prepare itself, entering the nearby town and liberating it in the name of Emperor. They met little resistance from the few Abridon's traitor troops in the town and were assisted by loyalist forces that arrived from the nearby countryside. The few pro-Governor troopers and constables there were lightly armed to subdue the locals and had no way to counter the tanks. Captain Reinhard Westphalen, the company commander, contacted Meiningen and informed him of that the area had been secured. It was not long until the Marquis had learned of their landing, and dispatched his regime's armored forces to launch a surprise attack. He assumed that the 88th would expect his troops to defend in the capital and would not see an offensive coming, sending his army's several old Leman Russ tanks and Chimera armored vehicles to assault the loyalist positions. Central Plains Offensive The assault occurred at dawn on the third day. While the 88th had not been expecting a large attack, it sent out scouts to check the area for any remaining enemies, and they reported back the enemy advance. The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Companies met them head on in the grasslands south of the town, while the 4th and 5th companies drove around a nearby forest to flank the attackers. Battle of Abridon City Aftermath Category:Alexander of Volzhsky Category:Battles